bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinlan Anderson
Quinlan is a factionless Advent Human character in Bleach Channel RPG. His RPer is King Zeal. He was formerly an agent of The Cloth religious organization until mysterious events forced him to leave the organization in late 2010. He is the boyfriend of Victoria Diamond. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 6'3" (191 cm) Weight: 215 lbs. (98 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Blue (Glows Violet without pupils in Fullbring) Quinlan is a tall, dark-haired middle-aged man with piercing eyes and muscular stature. He prefers to dress in black, When Victoria found him over two years ago, he had horribly let himself go in fitness, health and grooming. She promptly remedied that situation and scolds him if he allows his appearance to drop below her allowable standards. Intentionally she also only provides open shirts for him, cutting off buttons wherever she finds them. Personality Quinlan is an extremely sincere man, almost always inclined to tell the truth, but will tell a lie with unflinching conviction if he deems it necessary to. He balances Victoria's extreme devotion to him with equal concern for her well-being. Victoria's old-fashioned inclinations toward love means that their relationship is one of his dominance and her submission. Because of this, he is ever mindful that her feelings are delicate and often contradictory; while her greatest desire is to please him, this means that it's up to him to handle her with care. So far, this arrangement works extremely well for both of them; Quinlan loves her more than life itself and her unshakable loyalty to him only intenifies those feelings. History Coming Soon Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Fullbring 'Beast of Shadow : Focus: Beast of Shadow both draws its strength from, and depends upon, surrounding shadows. As such, he is significantly weakened in bright light. : Form: Beast of Shadow surrounds Quinlan's entire body with hardened shadow, like skin, that strengthens his entire body. The main downside is that his ability destroys anything else touching him at the moment it covers him, making it impossible to wear other armor or accessories. : Special Ability: Beast of Shadow improves all of Conlan's physical abilities and optimizes them for both stealth and combat. How strong and how stealthy he is depends on the amount of shadow sources; with very little shadow, he simply makes less noise, his reiatsu becomes harder to detect, and his speed, defense and strength receive moderate strength. With greater shadow, his speed, defense and strength drastically improve and all trace of him vanishes completely as if he never existed. :On the downside, Beast of Shadow's expansion of his physical abilities also lowers his capacity for compassion and empathy. Instead, his sole drive becomes to kill, capture or incapacitate his target(s) as efficiently as possible. While he retains mental faculties and reason during this state, he becomes more and more out of touch with reality. But, this state is also the only one in which his able to learn and conceive of new attacks and techniques. : Attacks: Coming soon. : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Advent Human Characters Category:Earth Category:Factionless Category:Second-Era RP Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Category:King Zeal Characters